


Arek-Arek Kanca Seduluran (G7)

by Oni_funashug7



Category: Motorsport RPF, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Comedy, Dead People, Elements of Harmony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Friendship, Indonesian Character, Missions, MotoGP, Multi, Racing, YouTube
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oni_funashug7/pseuds/Oni_funashug7
Summary: Karakter:1. Oni Funashu (Magic)2. Jorge Lorenzo (Honesty)3. Marc Marquez (Loyalty)4. Edho Zell (Laughter)5. Han Yoo Ra (Generosty)6. Dani Pedrosa (Kindness)7. Rio Ardillah8. Alex MarquezElement of harmony generasi ke-7. Yang digadang memiliki takdir terkelam. Mungkin tak selalu sekelam yang dipikirkan orang lain.
Relationships: Alex Marquez & Marc Marquez, Alex Marquez/Other(s), Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa, Jorge Lorenzo/Original Female Character(s), Marc Marquez/Dani Pedrosa





	Arek-Arek Kanca Seduluran (G7)

**Author's Note:**

> Susah bat cari tagged yang cocok, adanya cuman itu ya udah. Terima aja, sekali lagi tagged tak sengeres yang anda pikirkan. Penuh dengan komedi dan pertarungan konyol, juga kehidupan sehari hari. Fanfic ini adalah imajinasi asli dan tertua yang pernah ada di pikiran gua. Mngkin kalo di kepala. Cerita ini sudah tamat. :)
> 
> Bahasa Indonesia, bahasa Jawa (minoritas), bahasa Spanyol (minoritas), bahasa Korea (minoritas). (Sengaja :v)

"Semuanya kemana arahnya? Sudahku tunggu tapi belum kunjung datang," tanya wanita itu yang sedag duduk di kursi kristal mengkilap yang merupakan bagiannya dengan meja kristal datar bundar dikelilingi kursi kristal yang sama seperti milik wanita itu.

Orang yang baru saja datang membuka pintu mengendikkan alisnya sembari menggelenkan kepalanya. Tanpa basa basi, ia langsung menuju kursinya dan duduk menatap wanita yang tersenyum seperti biasa. Diikuti dengan beberapa orang yang ikut masuk membawa suara bising.

"Oni. Seperti biasa, kau selalu datang terlebih dulu dari kami."

"Memang ini istanaku, Edho. Minta disawer juga orang ini."

Seketika tubuhnya merespon dengan sangat cepat dan menadahkan tangannya dihadapan Oni yang berwajah seram.

"We lek dhuwit nyantol ae," tekannya.

"Aku bokek," kata Edho sambil memelas.

Datang lagi 2 orang terakhir dengan seragam yang sama, Oni yakin mereka sehabis tes motor di sirkuit. Wajah mereka terlihat lesu sehabis menggeber motor. Mungkin mereka sudah menghabiskan lebih dari 90 putaran. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan dan menyandarkan kelapanya di permukaan meja kristal.

"Udah ketemu set up yang bagus belum?" tanya Oni dengan nada bercanda.

Mereka berdua mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Oni dengan muka lesu dan malas, "Maklum, tim konsesi," ujar Dani.

"Dilambatin dulu, biar masih dapet jatah konsesi. Kalo dah semua, baru tancap gas," Marc menambahkannya.

Jorge hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kagum dengan rasa mengiyakan, "Pintar sekali kau."

Marc memandanginya dengan cepat sambil tersenyum lebar ciri khasnya, "Ya harus dong bro. Sabar dulu, gas-nya belakangan."

"Tumben ngerti kata 'sabar'," celetuk Alex.

"Kadang gak sabaran banget," sekarang Oni yang memgomentarinya.

"Gini-gini juga abang kau, Alex. Mau gimana lagi?" ujar Dani.

Daripada berlarut dalam candaan, Oni berdehem yang membuat ruangan seketika hening. Setelah kondusif, Oni akan mulai berbicara dengan mereka bertujuh. Meja datar itu bersinar terang hingga menunjukkan peta hologram yang hampir mirip dengan aslinya. Terlihat 2 lambang yang mengelilingi sebuat temat diatasnya. Tidak diragukan lagi jika kambang itu adalah Loyalty dan Kindness. Marc dan Dani langsung terbelalak matanya sambil ber'hah' ria. wajah ereka mulai berkaca-kaca

"Hah?! Kami pula?" keluhnya secara bersamaan.

"Aku capek. Butuh istirahat," mohon Dani dengan wajah memelaskan.

"Tuhan, cobaan macam apa ini."

Mata Marc dengan malas melirik peta di hologram. Ia mengamatinya dengan cermat dan menegakkan tubuhnya karena merasa ada yang menarik di dalam sana. Penasaran dengan Marc, Dani pun juga demikian. Lambat laun tapi pasti, senyum tumbuh di wajah mereka. Semangat mereka tumbuh lagi dan semuanya ikut tersenyum begitu saja.

"Tidak jadi malas kah?" celetuk Rio.

"Oh. Tentu saja tidak jadi," sanggah Marc.

"Oni! Apa ranking misi kali ini?" tanya Dani pada Oni yang sedang memeriksa keterengan misi pada layar hologram ajaib.

"Kali ini B+."

Seketika wajah Marc dan Dani menatap Oni dengan wajah dead inside.

"Hah?"

"B+? Suruh bantai-bantai lagi kah?" ungkap Marc.

"Gak ah udah. Kalian rank S sudah 10 kali..."

"Dikau malah 17 kali rank S," sela Yoo Ra.

Oni langsung mempelototi Yoo Ra dengan senyum terciduk. Ia menyela, "He~eh, ojo omong-omong!" Oni menempekan telunjuk di bibir.

"Udah-udah. Fokus ke misi!" bubar Jorge dengan cepat.

"Ok Ok, jadi..." Oni membaca keterangan misi yang ada di hologram sembari dinanti oleh semua orang yang ada di situ. Mata Oni langsung melebar sekan menemukan hal yang menarik lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seakan sudah paham permasalahan. Pandangan Oni langsung tertuju pada Marc dan Dani.

"Itu sebabnya meja pengadilan memilik kalian untuk misi kali ini," Oni tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" Dani penasaran.

Oni menyandarkan tubuhnya dan sedikit bergeser untuk mendapatkan posisi dudk yang nyaman dan mulai menjelaskan, "Masalah kali ini adalah konflik antar rekan setim yang menyebabkan _butterfly_ _effect_. Aku harap dalam waktu 3 minggu ini, kalian bisa selesai secepat mungkin."

"Baik"

Marc dan Dani secara bersamaan meninggalkan tempat duduk dan keluar ruangan. Sekarang tinggal 6 orang yang tersisa.

"Tak kusangka kita juga harus terjun ke dalam masalah ajang F1 juga," Jorge menyandarkan tubunya sambil melipat lengan.

"Aku malah sudah menduganya," Oni meletakkan jarinya pada dagu, "2 pasang mantan rekan setim. beruntung satunya tidak."

"Atau nanti malah mereka yang menjadi bantuan Marc dan Dani," Edho mengutarakan pernyataan itu.

Oni melebarkan matanya, "Mungkin itu juga akan terjadi. Lagipula mereka tidak ada kasus pertikaian yang serius diantara mereka berdua."

~0___0~

"Wuih, sudah lama aku tak melihat F1 secara langsung," Dani berecak kagum.

"Aku mungkin saat 2019 yang lalu. Ah, sudahlah. Kita fokus misi sekarang," mereka memasuki gerbang utama sirkuit yang sangat luas. sebelumnya mereka telah membeli tiket yang VIP. Memang sengaja agar mereka bisa bertemu orang yang harus mereka tangani.

Marc dan Dani sebenarnya cukup disorot oleh banyak orang karena mereka adalah pembalap motor di ajang yang paling bergengsi Motogp. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Marc Marquez, pikir Marc mungkin masih ada sebagian orang yang belum mengenalnya. Tetapi hal itu sedikit mustahil sekarang. Banyak orang menghampiri mereka untuk meminta tanda tangan. Hari ini adalah hari kamis dan pada kru dan petinggi biasanya sudah berdatangan ke garasi. Selagi adaptasi, mereka berniat berkeliling terlebih dahulu. Mereka juga diberi izin khusus langsug dari panitia untuk datang hari Kamis. Terdapat tim yang paling adidaya, Mercedes. Tim dengan dominasi warna merah, Ferrari. Tim itu selalu mengingatkan Marc pada tim Ducati Motogp. Ia terkikik sediri dengan pemahamannya.

Saat mereka berjalan-jalan di depan jejeran hospitality team, ada satu driver yang memandangi mereka dari jauh dan berlari untuk mendekatinya. Hentakan setiap langkahnya yang terdengar sangat jelas membuat mereka berdua menoleh untuk mengetahui sosok yang berlari itu.

"Carlos?"

Rambut tebal, jambang sempurna dan bulu mata yang cukup lentik dan hitam untuk seorang pria. Sorot matanya sangat jelas menunjukkan betapa dia tidak menyangka bahwa mereka berdua akan datang. bibirnya mulai menunjukkan senyuman yang lebar.

"Marc, Dani. Kalian kemari ? Aku tak menyangkanya," matanya melebar.

Mereka berjabat tangan satu persatu. Setelah itu, Carlos mengajaknya untuk berkelilng bersama dan membicarakan hal-hal yang mencangkup balapan roda empat lebih detail. Marc dan Dani cukup menikmati candaannya. Beberapa kali mereka tersorot kamera untuk konten. Sampai pada suatu waktu, Carlos juga heran mengapa ia kesini. Dia menghela napas lega entah apa alasannya.

"Aku harap kalian ke sini untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang panas-panasnya saat ini. Aku akan cukup lega jika kalian akan berlaku seperti itu."

Marc dan Dani menatap satu sama lain dan kembali menyorot wajah Carlos yang terlihat pasrah.

"Memang itulah tujuan kami ke sini. Tolong ceritakan pada kami apa yang telah terjadi. Itu akan sangat membantu kami dalam misi ini," Marc tersenyum ringan padanya.

Carlos menghela napas sebelum ia bercerita.

"Bermula pada tahun 2021..."

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh. Unfaedah bukan.


End file.
